There are various car window curtains or shades designed to prevent sun rays from radiating into the car passenger compartment. Typically such curtains or shades can be heat proof paper sheets, slat-type blinds, or rolling screens. Such constructions have certain disadvantages. For example, blinds and rolling screens commonly have to be installed in the car, using drilled holes, screws or other fastener systems; the installation procedures are time-consuming and often inconvenient. The installation holes have the effect of damaging or disfiguring the car interior surface.